Love Affair
by astrodragon25
Summary: Mikel finds love, but learns the problems, joys, and consequences of it. Also, the introduction of a new character and her hidden past...also, the return of an old enemy...read on..
1. Chapter 1

**Love Affair**

**Note: I do not own ad: jl-for the 13****th**** or 14****th**** time…who knows? I figure this would be a good time to introduce a story with love, betrayal, and all other things…**

**Chapter 1: The meet**

"You know, I've always wondered why you two have such great chemistry. Now I do-to piss me off." Started Mikel, as he was walking across the hallway with Jake and Rose. "I don't see how that can be possible." Jake said as he looked at Rose. "Me neither." Rose answered.

"Well.." Mikel started before running into someone accidentally. Papers and books went flying everywhere as Mikel got up and brushed himself off. "Sorry bout…that." Mikel said before looking at the person he hit. She was a young girl, round 16, with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Hi." Mikel said.

"Hello. Uh…you supposed to say something?" the girl said, pointing to the mess. "Oh…my bad. I didn't see you there. My apologies, but I'm Mikel-kinda new here." Mikel said as he extended his hand. "Callie…just moved here." She replied as she took his hand, then started to walk off.

"Wait. I was hoping…maybe…if you want to…" Mikel started uncomfortably before being stopped.

"Are you asking me out? Cause I love to…see ya around." Callie said as she touched his face, then left. Mikel had a drifted off look in his eyes, then fell to the floor.

"Jake…I think I'm in love." He finally replied, as if in a trance. 

"You didn't see me going that way on you…" Jake said before he got a look from Rose.

"Excuse me, dragon boy. I think you did-always following me, trying to hit up on me.." Rose replied as they got into an argument with Mikel still on the floor. Then, Barrow came to the hallway.

"What is going on here?" Barrow asked, which brought Mikel back to reality.

"Barrow…you're back early. Thought you were out for a while…" Mikel said innocently as he got up from his daze.

"Well, I feel great, after our little "incident"…but it's in the past." Barrow said, but in a way directly to Mikel. "Alright, but if you excuse me…I have class. Move?" Mikel said while trying to get out of the situation.

Barrow then touched his shoulder, which ended up driving him 30 feet to the lockers by Mikel's throw.

"Don't ever touch me, got that? Come on Jake, let's go." Mikel threatened as he stormed off to the classroom, with Jake and Rose in tow.

"Why me? Why couldn't it be Rotwood today?" Barrow groaned as he struggled to get up.

**Ok…this was mainly just for fun (the barrow thing) but this is the basis of the story..Mikel's in love…(sighs)..if only…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Truths **

****

"So…what's the business on the Callie person? I mean, we have to know what our boy Mike got himself up against…" Trixie started as she was walking with Spud and Mikel-Jake and Rose were "busy", if you get my drift..no they weren't doing it…crazy…

"Well…I don't know much on her. We kind of met…accidentally." Mikel started off as he talked about her-they have been going out for a week, but both had busy schedules, so neither could find a date-til today. "I'm going to her house so we could hang out."

"That's cool. Hopefully, I can go to Stacy's to…" Spud started before Trixie held her hand up.

"Boy please. The day that happens will be the day he (points to Mikel) tells his secret, so only in your dreams, potato boy." Trixie snapped as she stormed off.

"And to think…she is the only one in the group not dating. It's a shame." Mikel sighed as he went to his locker.

"Hey." Callie said. Mikel closed his locker, then hugged her. "Ready to go?" Mikel asked.

"Sure. Come on, I want to show you something." Callie said as they went into a classroom. She had something held up, covered by a sheet. "Ready?" she asked Mikel. "Yeah. What is it?" Mikel said. "It's you..with me, but with some imagination." She answered as she showed it to reveal a painting…surprisingly, with Mikel as a dragon.

"Jake put you up to this?" Mikel asked jokingly. "Actually, his girlfriend. She told me that you were into dragons, so…I figured…" she said before Mikel held up his hand. "It's great..i like it. I'll be sure to hang it up in my room…got the color right too." Mikel said praising the painting.

"Alright, let's go." Callie said as they gathered their things, and left.

_Later… _

"So, this is your room? Very creative, it's unique, it's new, it's…" Mikel said before Callie said "It's a mess." "Sure, what room isn't?" Mikel said as he sat on the bed. "Callie, can you come here for a second?" Mikel asked, with a pondering look on his face. "Sure. What is it?" Callie asked as she sat by him, and put her arms around him.

"Are you hiding any secrets from me? Anything that you don't want me to know about?" Mikel said with a serious look on his face. Callie stared with eyes wide open, and in shock. "Why?" Callie said defensively. "Just asking…that's all." Mikel said, trying to ease the tension. "Do you?" Callie asked him, which Mikel just laid back, and smiled.

"We all do, don't we? We always have secrets that we try so hard to keep, but there is always that one time, when they just..slip up, you know? I mean, ever since.." Mikel went on before catching himself. "Ever since what?" Callie asked curiously.

"Nothing. You probably wouldn't understand." Mikel said as he got up and looked out the window. "Try me." She challenged…then Mikel sighed.

**What's going to happen? Will Mikel tell her, or will he rush off under the pressure? I don't even know…I need some time… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It can't be… **

****

"Well, i..what's that on your arm? It looks familiar, like I've seen it before…" Mikel said as he caught a glimpse of her right wrist-it had a birthmark.

"Uh…it's nothing. Just some tattoo, yeah, that's it, it's a tattoo." Callie said in defense, but Mikel wouldn't hear of it. "I thought they were dead. How are you still here?" Mikel said in shock.

"Well, from what I know, it's just me, other than 88, 89, and" "Rose." Mikel said as she started off her sentence. Mikel then was in shock, feeling dizzy from this shocking event-now how could he express himself? Mikel got up to leave, then turned his head. "Don't worry. I'll make sure no one knows. Watch for Barrow or Rotwood-they can get to you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he reached for the door. "Promise?" he heard her say. "On my life, your secret will be with me." He stated as he left the house. 

_Meanwhile… _

"You know, with Mikel having a girlfriend, it's been nice just being the two of us." Jake said as he snuggled to Rose. Just as they were to get really close, Mikel came in to the room. "Don't worry, I just came for my bag and then I'm out. I need to think on some things." Mikel said as he rushed for his bag. "Ah…she giving you trouble?" Jake asked him, which caused him to turn around.

"No…feel like kicking some ass, that's all." Mikel answered as he left the room…

_Later… _

As Mikel was flying around, he noticed a group of people in Central Park, cornering a unicorn. "Well, it's them…let's have some fun." Mikel thought to himself as he flew to a hidden location to get a good view to what was going on.

"Now, my apprentice. Kill it so we can bag it for our trophy." The masked figure said to the younger, smaller figure. Mikel watched in horror as she killed it, without remorse or sorrow. "This is my job-to end organizations bent on these things…" Mikel thought as he sprang into action.

"Yo. I think that gets you jail time in my book, but I feel that death is a much more reasonable penalty. Wouldn't you say that, whoever you are?" Mikel said as he stared them in the face.

"I have no time for this. Apprentice, destroy this…nuisance." He said as he ran off, leaving the apprentice to fend for herself. "So, the American Dragon…a worthy trophy for my resume." She said with spear in tow.

Mikel brought out his new sword, then said "Bring it, cause I've been bored all week." They ensued in battle, going evenly matched. Mikel was trying to be cautious, while the opponent was aggressive. Mikel ended up injuring her in the leg, then got close to her as she struggled to get up.

"Go on, kill me dragon. What will you get out of it?" The apprentice said to him. "I'm not interested in that, just this…" Mikel said as he took off her mask, which revealed…Callie.

"I'm sorry.." Mikel said as he left off, leaving her in a confused state. "Why did he do that?" she wondered. She got back up, brushed herself off, then went home.

_The next day… _

"Hey, how are you?" Callie asked when she saw Mikel. "Hey. What happened?" Mikel said looking at her leg-the same leg he injured. "Oh, that? Slipped and fell on it. I'll be okay." She said, trying not to show the lie in her words. "Alright. I'll see you later then." Mikel said as he kissed her, then left for his class.

**Well…that complicates things. He's already injured her, too. This is going to be one crazy relationship… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Big Date/Ambush **

****

_1 week later… _

"Ready? The movie is going to start any minute, and Jake and Rose do not like to be kept waiting. Trust me, I know." Mikel called as he waited for Callie. Her leg healed, and she still didn't know about him-a double victory for Mikel, to say the least. He also hadn't heard from anyone about trouble, so they figured they could take the night off-hence the double date.

"I'm coming. You know how girls are…" Callie protested to a impatient Mikel.

"Unfortunately, yes I do…" he said as they left her house for the movies.

_10 minutes later… _

"Finally. What took you guys?" Jake asked as he saw both Mikel and Callie rush to the theater gate. "Chill dude. I couldn't go all you-know-what in front of here-she doesn't know yet." Mikel whispered to Jake, making sure Callie wasn't listening in.

"Come on boys. The movie's about to start." Callie said, pointing to the theater.

"Alright we're coming. Just relax. This is why I got the tickets ahead of time." Mikel said as they went in to see the movie.

It was the usual scene for a double date at the movies: Jake close with Rose, and Callie close with Mikel. Even though the movie "The Gameplan", mainly cause Callie is such a fan of the Rock, Mikel's eyes were on Callie's and vice versa. It was about to get heated up, when both phones vibrated at the same time. "Aw man." Both said as they checked their phones.

"I gotta go..to the bathroom. Be right back." Callie said as she rushed out of the theater. "Yeah, I have to go too." Mikel said, giving the notion to Jake that something big was going up. "Jake, I need you to stay here. I'll go see what she's doing." Mikel whispered as he left.

"What?" was Jake's reaction.

_Later… _

Callie leaves the bathroom when Mikel came to her. "Where you going? We still have the movie to watch, am I right?" Mikel questioned her as she looked guilty. "Something came up. Family stuff, you understand?" Callie said in innocence.

"Alright, I'll walk you home then. Is that okay?" Mikel offered, hoping to get some answer as to what the call was from. His was a false alarm, from keith sending him a pix of them being…them.

"Sure, let's go." Callie said as she took his hand, and they left. Callie decided to take a shortcut to a dark alley, but Mikel, watching usual tv, knew of these kind of traps, so he kept a weary eye. Just then, a group of ninjas came in front of them. Callie waved them off, showing the birthmark on her hand. Mikel just went for the sword, and everyone backed off. Callie's father came to greet them.

"Welcome, apprentice. It seems you brought someone with you…who is he?" the figure asked as he surveyed Mikel.

"The name's Mikel, and if you excuse me, I have to be going." Mikel said before being stopped.

"What's the matter? Hiding something?" the figure asked.

"Don't know. What you want to know?" Mikel replied.

"Come with us. We have a score to settle with the American Dragon." The figure said as he gathered the ninjas.

"You mean Danielson? You know he's a wrestler, right?" Mikel replied, even though he knew what he was talking about: Jake.

"you'll know soon enough…" the figure said as he went.

"Wait. I have to know…are they back?" Mikel replied, hopeful he wouldn't get that dreaded answer.

"Yes, the huntsclan is back…thanks to a loophole. Come with us to witness history." The huntsmaster said as they left.

"Have to text Jake, so he knows…" Mikel thought as he left with them, in order to avoid suspicion.

**Ok, I'm going to answer a couple of questions here. 1. Mikel is not going to turn on anyone, find out later. 2. Huntsclan is back cause…I cant think on a whole lot here, and it just screams it to me. 3. Callie still doesn't know…that's it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Showdown **

****

The group was lead to a clearing in Central Park, near the same area of Mikel's first encounter with them. Mikel looked on, alone, and saw Jake and Rose in the distance. Mikel reached for his phone, saying that he was checking something, in which the text stated: 

"What now?" Mikel replied, 'Wait. I'll start it off." When he shut his phone, the leader spoke. "Now, to lure him. They say that dragons can't stand hearing the sound of this when played." He said as he held some form of instrument. As he started to play it, Mikel felt queasy, but tried to hide it. Unfortunately, Jake heard it, and came out in the open. "There's the dragon, now attack it." The leader said, motioning the ninjas to attack.

"NO!" yelled Mikel stopping everyone in their tracks. "Why do you defy us?" The huntsmaster said in anger. "Mikel, stop being stupid. My uncle doesn't like it when people tell him to stop." Callie motioned. Mikel looked at her, then sighed. "there's something I have to tell you. I haven't been really faithful with you about me." He said in a calm tone.

"What are you-no. You're not.." she said before realizing what he was talking about-someone wouldn't stop ninjas on a mission unless said person was hiding something.

"Yes. I was the one that you fought a week ago. When I saw you behind the mask, I knew I wasn't going to forgive myself. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I understand completely. But I'll be damned if I watch my friend get killed by these…these beasts." Mikel said as he stood his ground.

"You will pay for this, dragon." The huntsmaster said. Mikel looked at him, then smiled. "You wanna go? Well then, bring it then." Mikel said. "Dragon up!" Mikel yelled, transforming into the blue dragon that he was. "Make note of this, this is the only time I will say it." He thought to himself as he was stuck in a battle…

The ninjas went on to Jake, but were no match for his fighting skills, along with Rose of course. Callie watched in horror as she saw her uncle and her boyfriend fight each other. Mikel then unleashed a flurry of punches, followed by a kick that sent him flying. As Mikel came in to think his next move, he was blindsided by his opponent's spear. Mikel went down in pain, holding his side, which showed bleeding. Mikel was on his knees as he heard "Prepare for your fate, dragon. Now, prepare to..". All of a sudden, the Huntsmaster was down, apparently dead. Mikel looked to see Callie deliver the blow. "Look, we may be different, but we're still going out. You think I would let my boyfriend die like that?" she said as she helped him up.

"Well, given the circumstances, I guess a thank you should be given. So, thank you for saving my ass." Mikel said with a grateful look on his face, then fell to unconsciousness.

"Jake! He needs help!" Callie called as Jake came to him. "Shit. What did you get yourself into now?" Jake whispered as he saw his friend unconscious on the ground. Jake picked him up, then flew off to the shop, with Callie and Rose in tow.

_12 hours later… _

Mikel woke up to the sense of pain of his side, but was overpowered by his head. "Where am I? First, I was in some battle. Now, I'm…in the shop. What happened?" Mikel asked before he was greeted by everyone.

"You fought a hard battle, young one. You got injured, then fell." Lao Shi said as he gave Mikel some tea. Mikel drank it, then positioned himself up on the couch. Mikel then saw Callie, standing by the door.

"You been here the whole time?" Mikel asked her as he looked at her. "Never left your sight." She answered as she got by him, then they kissed, much to the disgust of everyone. "Nice to have something good happen here." Mikel thought as he continued his "activity".

**Well, Callie found out. There was some form of betrayal, but it looked too familiar (take a guess?) Anyways, maybe one more chapter… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Looking Forward… **

****

_3 weeks later… _

Mikel was up on the roof, with Callie beside him. He was practicing with meditation, mainly for chi balance along with it was the only thing besides tea that calmed him down. Jake came up with Rose, but then saw them, so decided to go back down so he could leave them alone. When Mikel was done, he got to the edge and looked out. Callie then came and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, now that we're together, what happens now?" Callie asked as Mikel drifted off. Mikel then looked down, then said "Let's go out for a ride." He then changed to dragon form, and took off with Callie. After flying around for 15 minutes, he found a spot by the Statue of Liberty. When he landed, he beckoned Callie to sit by him, to which he then sighed.

"Look, what happens after this, no one will know. But know this-I will always be by you. Whenever you feel lonely, or when those days bring you down, just remember I am always here to comfort you, ok? Right now, we just put our heads up, and look forward…for a better future." He said as he looked at her in a way that said "Don't worry."

Callie then smiled, then got her arms to hug him. Mikel looked out at the sun, watching it go down from the sky, showing it's brilliance as night came upon them. "Let's go. It's getting late." Mikel said as he got up. Then, they left the area for home, both feeling good about their situations.

_The next day… _

"That is so overrated. There is no way in heck that Bonds is going to get out of it. He knew what he did, then he lied about it." Mikel said as an argument went on about whether or not Bonds was going to jail, since he was indicted for perjury and obstruction of justice.

"Yeah, like when you lied about-oh hello Mr. Rotwood." Jake said before he saw Rotwood in the hall way.

"Vice-principal Rotwood, Mr. Long. Fortunately, I have no business for you. I'm too busy with overlooking the school to deal with you." Rotwood said while looking at Mikel.

"(sighs) Guess you want me today, huh? Alright…" Mikel said before knowing his cue-which sent Rotwood flying. "Now we know why he was hiding." Mikel said with a smile on his face, which then he walked to class. Callie looked back, then whispered "Now I see what you mean..".

"Yep. Exactly what I said." Mikel replied as he walked alongside her to the class…

**Ok, story is over. Maybe I'll have a sequel, but probably not. Please review! Also: I think any questions you have about this, please feel free to ask. Thank you. **


End file.
